Bella's Hogwarts
by ObsessiveAvidReader7
Summary: Bella gets THE LETTER. THE LETTER is excepting her into Hogwarts, again. She got it before when she was 11, but decided to be home schooled. Now she has to go for the last two years to get her wizarding license. Will she go?
1. The Letter

Okkkk...........this is the summer before senior year. Pretend that victoria and eclipse happened in junior year. Also Jake is still here and Charlie doesn't know about the wedding. In other words, JUST GO WITH IT!

I heard a knock on the door and ran to open it.

"Edward!" I squealed in delight.

"I got the mail,"

I flipped through the mail until I came to a think envelope. It was _the _letter.

"Charlie!" I threw the rest of the mail to the ground before sprinting in to the kitchen. I couldn't hear Edward's footsteps, but I knew he would be close behind.

"What happened Bella? Did he hurt you?" Charlie grunted, looking sideways at his gun.

"No, of course not. I got.... The Letter."

"The Letter?"

"_The_ Letter." I looked up at Edward. His face was carefully masked, but I could tell he wasn't getting anything from Charlie. I think the reason is, Charlie was probably avoiding thinking of the word, just like me.

"Wait. What's _the _letter?" Edward asked, his velvet voice implying he needed the answer, now.

"Are you going to go?" Charlie questioned, "Have you kept up with your practicing?"

"I've been practicing, but I don't know if I should go."

"Well you know my opinion, I think you should decide what you think is best." He shot a look at Edward before adding, "On second thought, I think you should go."

"What is this letter about?" Edward asked. I glanced up at him and noticed a hint of fear in his eyes. Edward. How could I go to Hogwarts without Edward? The invitation was very clear that only wizards and witches were allowed into the school.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked. I couldn't tell Edward about this. He would make me go. It would be a human experience. Though I wanted to point out that there was nothing human about wizards. Well maybe there was, but Edward didn't have to know that. The only thing I could do right now is get Edward away from Charlie so he couldn't read his thoughts.

"I'll think about it. Edward wasn't there something you wanted to show me at your house? Charlie, I'll be back before dinner." I knew I was being obvious, but I really didn't care.

"Ok, Bella."

I then whisked Edward away from there before Charlie's thoughts could do any damage.

Once we were safely in Edward's car, he began asking questions.

"What was the letter about?"

"Um, Edward, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Bella?"

"I'm a witch," to my surprise, Edward began to laugh. The car swerved, which was surprised me even more than Edward's reaction. He obviously wasn't taking me seriously.

"Let's go have Carlisle check your head. Did you fall sometime when I was gone?" Edward asked. Then I looked up and realized we were already at his house.

I slowly got out of the car and followed Edward, who was still laughing, up to the porch. He opened the door for me and then followed me in.

"Carlisle, can you come here?" Edward asked between laughs. The next thing I knew Carlisle was standing right in front of me.

"Yes, Edward, how may I help you?"

"Well, Bella here, seems to think she is a witch." As soon as the word left his mouth the rest of his family appeared in the foyer.

"Cool! can you do magic and stuff?" Emmett asked. I nodded my head, at least one person believed me.

"Prove it," scoffed Rosalie.

"I can't," I replied timidly, "I don't have my wand."

"How convenient."

"Bella, where is your wand?" Carlisle asked.

"In a box in my closet."

"Edward, would you be so kind as to go get her wand?"

"Sure, Carlisle, I'd be happy to."

Five minutes later we all stood outside of the Cullen's house. They were staring at me as I held my wand.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked, uncertain what would make them believe me.

"Will you lift me into the air? I've always wanted to fly!" squealed Emmett.

"Sure," I turned towards them and pointed my wand at Emmet. "Wingardium Leviosa." As I said it I lifted my wand and Emmett flew into the air.

"Make me do a flip!" he cried.

"Okay," I moved my wand in a circular motion and then set Emmet back on the ground. All of the Cullen's stared at me, eyes wide.

"How long have you known you had powers?" Carlisle asked.

"Since I was about seven, when I got the first letter," I answered.

"What did the letter you got today say?" Edward asked.

"It was inviting me to come to a wizarding school, Hogwarts. Most people go when they are eleven, and this year would be their final year. I decided to be home schooled instead, but in order to get my wizarding license, I have to go for my final year."

Before anyone could answer, there was a loud crack and a man with a long beard and funny hat appeared in front of me.

"Actually Bella, it is the last two years."

______________________________________________________________________________

Authors's Note: I really need constructive critism, so if you HATE something, tell me. Also, I know the ages aand timings are a little messed up. I'm working on a way to figure ir all out.


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

sorry I forgot to add that in the last chapter!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello, Dumbledore," I mumbled. The Cullens stared at me and Edward closed in the few steps between us at human pace.

"Hello Bella. How have you been doing lately?"

I mumbled a reply that even I couldn't understand and Dumbledore smiled. "Have you decided if you would be joining us?"

"Not yet." I answered, very aware that Edward was standing right next to me.

"Well then, I have asked a few students from Hogwarts to come and join me today. I popped in at your house before I came and your father said it would be quite alright if they stayed with you for a week." Of course it was ok with Charlie. Anything that would possibly split me up from Edward. When would he realize that I would never go anywhere where Edward couldn't follow? I guessed I would just have to play along for a week and then announce my decision.

"Maybe you should go back and meet them Bella," Esme suggested quietly.

"What a splendid idea!" Announced Dumbldore, "I assume you have mastered the art of disapperating?" I nodded my head meekly. "Swell, then we shall leave."

"I'll be right....." before I could finish there was a loud crack and Dumbldore was gone. I turned to Edward and he was still staring at the spot where the wizard had last been.

"Edward?" I asked tentitvly.

He slowly turned to look at me. "Yes?"

"I'll be back later ok?" he nodded. I was about to disapperate when I realized he was still holding my hand. "Edward, would you like to come?" he just stared. I think he was in shock. Can vampires even go into shock? He nodded his head. "Ok, then we better drive. I don't know what effects this has on non wizards." Before I even realized what was happening he lifted me up and carried me to his volvo.

When we arrived at my house I undid my seatbelt and looked over at Edward. He had driven the whole way at human speed and still wasn't looking very good.

"Ready," I asked and he shook his head, not as in saying no, but as if he was trying to clear it.

"Please excuse me, I believe I was in shock. Hmmmmm I'll have to ask Carlisle about that." He said before opening my door.

We walked up to the house and I opened the front door. Sitting in the living room were Charlie, Dumbldore, a boy how looked about 17 with red hair, a girl with frizzy brown hair, and a boy with dark brown hair. Everyone jumped in surprise as we entered.

"Hello Bella!" a girl with frizzy brown hair was the first one to recover. "I'm Hermione, and this is Ron," she guestured to the boy with red hair, "and Harry." They waved in turn. "I hear your thinking about coming to join us next year."

"Yes, and this is Edward." I gestured to Edward.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said. I glanced up and realized he was smiling.

The room settled into an awkward silence. Charlie looked around and said, "So Bells, I was thinking you....... and Edward could show these guys around a little."

"Sure, but I don't think everyone will be able to fit into my car." I answered.

"I can drive," Edward volunteered before anyone else could say anything. I turned to the door with Edward and the other three following.

I sat in the front by Edward as while the other three crammed into the back. "So, do you have any music preferences?" Edward asked as he backed out.

"Not really," Hermione replied, "anything but rap."

"Sure," Edward answered as he switched on the radio. We drove in comfortable silence and then Edward turned onto the freeway, "So, where to?"

"Well we disapperated in, so we didn't get to see anything, but Charlie suggested something......Harry, Ron, do you guys know what he said?" Hermione asked.

"La Push?" Harry answered.

"Yea, that was it," Ron chimed in. I saw Edward tense. Of course, it was just like Charlie.

"No what Bella, I just remembered I have to help Rose with something. Would you guys mind if we drove back to my house first, and then you can take your new car?"

I cringed. Edward has been trying to force this car on me for months. "Ok," I mumbled not able to see another solution. It might look a bit odd if we drove back to the house five minutes after we left.

The others seemed to notice the change of atmosphere and remained silent for the rest of the car ride.

When we arrived they stepped out of the back and stared up at the Cullen's house in awe. Edward disappeared into the garage and a few seconds later we could see the car pulling out.

When he reached us, Edward stepped out and handed me the keys.

"I'll call you when we get back, okay?" I said as I took them, eyeing the car wearily.

Edward laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting."

I got into the drivers seat and Hermione got in on the other side. Ron and Harry filed into the back. It was quiet until I drove to the end of the driveway.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione whispered suddenly, "Was it something I said?"

"No of course not!" I reassured her. "Edward just..... doesn't get along with my friends in La Push. He probably thought that this would be easier without him." That was putting it lightly.

"Oh," Hermione murmured, and then instantly perked up. "Is it too cold to swim?" Then Hermione reached into a small purse I hadn't even realized she had been carrying and pulled out a bikini and two other boys suits. Though normally I would have never guessed that those could fit into her small purse, I reminded myself that she was a witch and I knew that charm.

________________________________________________________________

Author's note: I hope that was better than the last one! Also, I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes in the author's note. I spent so long checking chapter 1 I never checked the author's note.


	3. La Push

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Even though it was summer here, it was still somewhat cold. Though today was in the 80's so I figured it might be alright.

"I think," I answered, "but I don't have a swim suit. I can just watch though, I probably wouldn't get in anyways." She seemed to perk up.

After three long hours at the beach, I was pretty much ready to go home. I had found a suit in the back of the car along with a big first aid kit, a pack of water bottles, plenty of food, and a warm coat. I almost growled at all of the unnecessary stuff that Edward had packed.

We hadn't seen any of the pack all day, and I was still deciding if that was a good or bad. Probably good. I really wasn't in the mood to explain all of this to Jacob. As we finished packing up or towels (compliments of Hermione) I heard my name. I prepared myself for the worst and turned around. Mike Newton was sprinting down the beach.

"Bella, Bella, wait up!" He was running toward me as I turned away.

"Quick, get in the car and pretend like you didn't see him!" I whispered to the three wizards. They all looked at each other but kept getting into the car. I was about to step in when my grabbed my arm.

"Oh hey Mike, I didn't see you there," I greeted, attempting to make my tone urgent. He must have mistaken it for excitement.

"Yeah that was a close one. So, I was wondering, can you help me with this math problem? I was doing this extra summer work and...." he began to trail off. Sure, "summer work".

"Umm, I don't know, I'm kinda busy..." I tried to think of the perfect excuse before remembering who was sitting in the back of my car. "My three friends are staying with me this week."

"Oh," Mike said. "Are they from Phoenix?"

"No, actually. They go to some boarding school and are trying to convince me to join them."

This seemed to surprise him. "You're not really going to leave, are you Bella? Everyone here will miss you so much." He began to look really down hearted before perking up again. "Where is it? Would Cullen come? Did he say he was going to break up with you if you go? Because you know, I would never do that."

"No Mike, of course not. I'm not sure where it is but, I don't think I'll be going. I just told Edward about it, but I'm sure he'll be fine with whatever I choose."

"What? You're not going?" Harry had stepped out of the car at this point and was looking at me as if I had just said that I would rather not breathe air. "You should really give it a........"

I cut him off before he could finish, "nothings final yet. Charlie wants me to go so badly, that I might just go to please him."

That was the moment Quil chose to enter the parking lot, Claire on his shoulders.

"What's this about Bella? Are you moving? You might want to tell Jake before he hears from someone else."

I looked up at the sky and could feel my already red face getting redder.

"I have not decided what I am doing yet." I said with all of the dignity I had left. I looked around for an escape. Something in my mind reminded me that the car was bullet proof. I wondered if it was also werewolf proof. I looked down at my wrist, pretending to check the watch that wasn't there. "Well, look at the time. We should get home before Charlie attempts dinner."

With that I got into the car and slammed my door shut. After I heard three other doors slam shut I pressed the peddle and we lurched back. Everyone outside backed away and I sped out of the parking lot.

When we were well away from the beach tears began to build up in my eyes. I shook my head and waited a few minutes for them to clear. Unfortunately the more I thought about it, the more they seemed to build up. Telling Jake! How could I have forgotten about that. I had figured that if I really wanted to go, I could find a way to bring Edward, but there was no way Jacob could come too.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: send a review and tell me how you liked it. I'm open to critism. So please please please please review!!!! Also, I know this isn't as long as the other ones, sorry!


	4. empty house

Author's Note: I'm trying to post everyday, but yesterday we lost all of our power, so I couldn't do anything. Also, I was really very motivated by the lack of reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

I pulled into the Cullen's house and looked around. No one was there. I heard three car doors shut behind me.

"I'm going to go see if anyone is inside. Want to come?"

"Sure," Ron answered. "Do they have tons of Muggle stuff?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Probably more than you've ever seen."

I walked up to the door and opened it without knocking. If anyone was here they'd know I was here whether I knocked or not.

"Hello?" I shouted, purely for show. No one answered.

"Huh," I muttered.

I looked back and saw my three friends staring around in awe. The Cullens house was huge, but I was surprised they were so impressed. Wasn't Hogwarts like ten times bigger?

"I don't think anyone is here," I began. I turned to go and noticed a piece of paper on the piano bench. The Cullens never left anything out by mistake.

I walked up to the piece of paper and looked down at it.

_Camping for the weekend. I'll be watching. -Alice_

I sighed as I wondered how long they would be gone. Hopefully they would really only be gone for the weekend, leaving me alone for only three unbearable days.

_________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ok, I know this chapter was so short it wasn't even worth reading, but I wanted to post something and this was all I had. If I have enough reviews, I might post a longer chapter by tonight.


	5. telling Jake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

Sorry it took me so long to update! I honestly ment to do so sooner, but my sister was on the computer for like, three days strait.

_________________

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad." I took off my coat and left the door open behind me for the three wizards.

"How was it?" Charlie asked when we entered the kitchen.

"Good, we went down to La Push," I replied.

"And did you three have fun?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. We got to go swimming," answered Hermione.

"No," Ron countered, "You MADE us go swimming." He looked towards Harry who nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but look to see if he had the scar like all of the books said. He did. I wondered if he was still as famous as he used to be. Since I had come to Forks I had pretty much cut myself off from the wizard world, not that I had ever checked the news or anything before.

"Well then, Bella, would you like to go show Hermione your room? Dumbldore and I decided that she could sleep with you while Ron and Hermione slept in the living room."

"Sure Dad," I answered before walking up the stairs and motioning for Hermione to follow me.

When we reached my room she opened her purse and pulled out a red duffel bag and a gold sleeping bag. I was about to offer her the bed when she began to pull out a cot. I just stood back and watched her set everything up.

"So, what's up with you and Edward? And who were those guys, Mike and Quil?" she asked as she smoothed out her sleeping bag.

"Ummmm..." What should I say? Did she have some way of recognizing that Edward was different? "Edward's my boyfriend," I cringed at the word. It didn't fit, "And Mike's just some guy from school. Quil's just a friend of Jake's." There, that worked. Nothing too suspicious.

"Whose Jake?" she asked, still not looking up.

"Jake's...... a friend." I answered.

"Oh." I could tell she knew there was something more.

I looked out the window just in time to see a car racing down the road. Jake. Great. He must have heard from Quil. I watched Jake slam the car door shut and stomp up towards the house.

"BELLA!" He roared from the door way.

I ran down stairs and looking at his shaking frame. Harry and Ron, who had been watching TV, looked up in surprise.

" Jake?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Are you really moving?" He asked. He shot a sharp look at Charlie. I then remembered that Quil had been under the impression that I was moving and I had been too much of a coward to correct him.

"No, but I am considering boarding school," I replied, hoping he wouldn't blow up. He looked like he was on the verge of losing it.

"Why Bella? You only have one year left. Do you really want to switch schools again? Is your bloo... boyfriend making you?

"No, he's not making me. Do you want to talk outside?" I glanced pointedly at Harry and Ron who were still on the couch and Hermione who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure." He slammed the door open and I walked outside, still attempting to stay calm.

"So, is _he_ going too?"

I looked down at the ground. Should I just tell him the truth? Or would it just make it even harder on him knowing that none of us were 'normal'.

"No."

This seemed to surprise him. "Can't he just pay his way in or something?"

"No Jake," I sighed. "It's not that kind of school. You have to... have a special.... it has to be in your blood." There that sounded... ok. No, actually it sounded really stupid, but it was as close as I could get without giving it away.

Jake threw his head back and laughed sarcastically. There was a sudden movement in the bushes and I couldn't help but wonder if he had brought reinforcements. "Ok Bella, no offense, but what's so special about you? Is it the thing where you have to have had your parents go there or something? Where is this school anyway? What's it called?" He still didn't believe me.

"It's... complicated," I replied. "I think it's somewhere in Europe, but I don't know what it's called." I hated to tell him even this much, but hated not being able to tell him everything even more. Maybe I could ask Dumbldore if it would be alright. They must make exceptions sometimes, right?

"Ok Bella." Now he just looked hurt. He knew I was hiding something from him. Why do I always get everything wrong? Suddenly, there was a deep howling in the distance. Jake looked torn.

"I have to go," he said quickly, and ran to his car. The bush shook again and I assumed it was a "reinforcement" leaving.

______________

I hope you liked it. I was going to make it twice as long, but the second half REALLY needed more editing. review!!!


	6. crying

I walked into the house and ignored the confused expression's. I slowly made my way to my room and slammed the door. Hermione would have to wait to finish unpacking.

The tears were beginning to slip out when I heard the door creak open. I didn't look up, hopefully they would just go away.

Someone stepped into the room and stopped, their footsteps seemed hesitant as they made their way towards the bed. I heard them get closer and then stop. Finally, I looked up to see Hermione hovering over me with a concerned expression on her face.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it,"Hermione began, "but I was wondering if you wanted us to show you the wizard world."

This caught my interest. I had only been there once. It was when I was younger and I had just found out I was a wizard. Although I was not going to Hogwarts, I had begged my mom to take me. We went to some place named something like Driggor's Alley, I couldn't remember it exactly, using the Flo Powder.

"Sure," I mumbled, suddenly embarrassed by my behavior. Why was I crying anyways? I wasn't going so why was I upset about Jake being mad at me for not telling him where it is? Suddenly, I knew the answer. I wanted to go to Hogwarts and telling Jake made me realize how badly I wanted to.

I stood up and stumbled as I walked towards my closet. Hermione watched me wearily. I pulled on a jacket and walked across the hall into the bathroom where I washed my face.

We walked downstairs together. Everyone else was in the kitchen playing cards.

"Ready?" Dumbldore asked.

"Yep. Where will you go Charlie?" Hermione asked.

"I think I'll be heading down to La Push for a couple hours," he replied as he shrugged on his coat. "There's a game I want to catch so I better head on down. Is there anything you want me to tell Jacob, Bella?"

"No Dad, it's ok."

____________


	7. brooms

Sorry it took me so long to update. I posted the last chapter in a hurry and forgot to add an author's note or a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

____________________________________________________________________________________

When we got there I had to take a step back in surprise. I remembered it, but not clearly. Wizards walked around in cloaks while some stopped to stare at window displays of brooms and other magical supplies. I gasped when I noticed a moving poster advertising a new broom.

"Where would you like to look first?" Harry asked.

"How about the owl store? She might want one to bring to Hogwarts," Ron suggested.

"Umm, no thanks," I replied, laughing at the thought. I was sure Edward would be thrilled if I brought home a pet. His whole family would look at it like it was food.

"How about the brooms?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure," I replied. I had always thought flying would be the coolest thing about being a wizard, unfortunately that was one of the few things I couldn't do from home.

We walked into the store and I was surprised by the lack of shoppers. It was practically empty except for a few others. I began looking around a saw a broom, the Nimbus 2001. I looked on in awe.

"That's the newest model," Harry informed me. "It's amazing."

"Yeah Harry here has one," Ron said, almost resentfully. "But they cost a load."

"Oh," I replied. When I was younger my mom had converted some normal money into wizard money so I could but my supplies for home schooling. She had estimated wrong and converted a lot more than I needed. I had brought some with me, but not enough to buy a broom.

"Why don't we go look at the robes?" Hermione suggested.

________________________________________

A/N: sorry if I said the wrong broom. I couldn't remember which one was the current one. also, sorry again it took so long to update. I know this chapter is really short, I just wanted to post something.


	8. time to decide

Hi, this one is much longer than the last few. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

___________________________________________________

After looking at the robes we came back out onto the street.

"Why aren't you buying anything?" Ron asked. Hermione stepped on his foot.

"I still have decided," I muttered. I caught Harry looking at me like I was crazy.

"You should at least give it a try," he suggested. "I know that your life is here, but everyone at Hogwarts loves it there, even the ones that didn't want to come." Wow, he was obviously attached to this place.

"Harry," Hermione began with a laugh, "just because you love it, doesn't mean everyone will."

We continued walking until we passed a story that looked like it was exploding with people.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's my brothers shop," Ron said. The three of us decided to go in before heading back to Forks.

______________________________________________________________________________________

We all appeared in the kitchen laughing. I happened to look out the front window and instantly stopped laughing. I could faintly see a black Volvo speeding away. Why had he been here? Did something happen? By now everyone had noticed that I had stopped laughing.

"Are you ok Bella?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I just thought I saw something." Although Ron and Harry let it go at that Hermione seemed to notice something was wrong.

"Hey do you guys mind if I run over to Edwards house? "I just remembered that I left my...jacket there." I asked, trying to not sound worried.

"Sure," Harry responded. Hermione was still looking at me as though something was wrong. I ran outside before she could offer to come.

When I reached the end of the street a white figure appeared in the seat next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking at my face.

"Yeah, what happened?" I replied. What could have possibly made him come home early?

"You disappeared."

"Huh?"

"In Alice's vision . She was watching you in the kitchen then all of a sudden her vision switched to crowded streets in London. Whenever she tried to see you, that's all she saw. I came home with Emmett to see what had happened. I would have asked Charlie, but he was down at La Push." I could hear the tension in his voice.

"We just went to the wizard world," I replied. "Alice was probably seeing the muggle side of things!"

"hmm. What's a muggle?" He asked.

"A non magical human."

"Would I be considered a muggle?"

"I'm not sure," I replied.

"It probably wouldn't be to smart to ask, huh?"

"What do you mean?" As I asked this I began to realize what the problems could be if the wizard world found out about the vampires and the other way around. It would be total chaos. Some wizards would probably want to be bitten while others would want to defeat the vampires. From the test on Emmett, I knew that at least some of the wizarding powers worked on vampires. And if the vampires found out about the wizards, I shuddered at the thought. That really wouldn't work out to well. The vampires would probably want to make wizard armies. Would the wizards still have their powers when they turned into vampires? would I? Would the spells that effected my mind work on me, or would my oddity save me from those?

Edward was silent as I thought. By the time we reached his house neither of us had spoken again. As soon as I pulled up a massive white figure was pulling open the door.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed. "How's my little witchy friend?" Edward glared at him as we walked up to the house. "I heard that you disappeared for awhile. Were you doing magic stuff?"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. At least I knew one member of the Cullen's excepted my 'skill'.

"We better find you a jacket," Edward suggested as Emmett asked to see my wand. I was in the process of showing him how to make the couch smaller when Edward came back holding a plain jean jacket.

"Hermione is getting suspicious," he said in answer to Emmett's questioning stare. "She's knows something's wrong. Oh, and Bella? Just so your prepared she was wondering who Jacob was and why he was so mad. She plans to ask you tonight when you go upstairs to bed."

I groaned. "And just out of curiosity, why was she wondering if he abused you?" There was a slight smile on Edward's face as he asked this.

I explained the run-in with Jake earlier and Edward listened. His face seemed torn between anger and amusement. Emmett looked like he was about to crack up. And then he did.

"It's... in your..... blood?" he mocked. I had to laugh with him on that one. It was a pretty lame excuse. I looked at Edward and saw a hint of a smile on his face.

Our laughter died down and Edwards face became stiff. "So Bella, when are you leaving?" he asked. I jumped in surprise and noticed Emmett had tactfully left the room.

"I'm not," I replied. I could see he didn't believe me.

"Bella, Alice already saw you announcing your decision to leave. Do you want to go?"

There was no point in lying. "Yes, but not without you."

He sighed. "Bella, that's not an option."

"Well, it should be." I replied stubbornly. "There's no way I'm going without you."

"We'll talk later. They're expecting you back, we should probably head back now," he ended the conversation.

We had another silent ride back.

________________________________________________________________________

"Did you get your jacket?" Hermione asked as soon as stepped in the door. Edward wasn't supposed to be back yet, so he had run home.

"Yep," I replied holding it up. I looked at the clock. It was only 7:00. I couldn't go upstairs yet.

"you guys want something to eat?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ron yelled out. "Do you have any muggle food?"

"Let's go check." They followed me into the kitchen. The fridge was pretty empty. I checked the freezer, fish. "Let's go out to eat."

We all piled into the truck (Hermione magically added temporary seats) and I drove down to the lodge.

______________________________________________________________________

When we got there Hermione gave the host our name while I looked around for anyone I knew. Luckily, I didn't see anyone.

We had almost finished when a group of my high school 'friends' piled in.

"Bella!" Angela called.

"Hey," I replied.

"We called your house like five times but no one picked up."

"Oh, Charlie's down in La Push, so I guess that makes sense."

"Where's Edward?" Mike asked, coming up from behind.

"He's camping with his family," I replied.

"And who are your guests?" Lauren asked, coming up from behind. "Mike said something about boarding school?" I could tell that she had no problem with the idea.

"Oh well, nothing's sure yet." I replied. "This is Hermione, Harry, and Ron."

Jessica came up behind Lauren and said something in her ear. They both snickered.

"Where is it?" Ben asked.

I looked at Hermione in uncertainty. "Europe," she said.

They all looked stunned. "All the way across the world?" Tyler asked.

"Will you come back on breaks?" Angela asked.

"I think," I looked at Hermione again.

"Actually, you can, but most students don't." She looked like this was something they weren't planning on telling me any time soon. No coming back on breaks. This keeps getting better and better. not.

"Will Edward be going?" Jessica asked.

I looked down at the table. "No," I whispered. When I looked up I couldn't help but notice that both Lauren and Jessica's eyes seemed brighter. If they weren't on board with me going before, they were now.

"Oh," Angela muttered under her breath. Everyone else just looked more stunned then when Hermione had told them it was in Europe.

A waiter came up behind them and tapped Eric on the shoulder, "Your table's ready."

"Well, bye Bella," Angela said, "call me sometime, ok?"

I nodded as everyone else muttered their good byes.

__________________________________________________________

When we got back Charlie was sitting on the coach watching football.

"What are they playing?" Ron asked, looking at the screen.

" American football," Hermione replied. Oh yeah, they didn't have football in the wizard world or Europe. The three of them sat on the other coach as Charlie explained the basic dynamics of the game.

I quietly snuck upstairs.

A few minutes later Hermione followed me up. "So, are you coming to Hogwarts?" she asked bluntly.

"Probably not," I replied, looking up from my book.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"It's complicated," I replied.

"I think I can keep up." I looked at her. Maybe I could try talking it out. She might even have a solution. I've only known her for less than a day, but she seems to be one of those super smart straight A+ students.

"I can't go without Edward," there, I said it. "And then there's Jake too. We used to be best friends before Edward came back. I don't think I could leave him either."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Why don't we ask Dumbldore if you can come back here for weekends, he might make an exception." I just shook my head, that wouldn't be enough. Hermione's face softened. "How about you try it for two weeks, and then decide?"

Two weeks without seeing Edward. I couldn't do it. Although maybe, if I went for a few days I could look around and try to find a place where he could stay. There were probably plenty of secret rooms. There would be the problem of food, but we could find a way to get around that.

"Sure," I replied.

____________________________________________________

A/N: I hope you like it. Bella is going to Hogwarts in the next chapter!!!!!! the more reviews I get the sooner it will be up.


	9. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

________________________________________________________________________

"Do you have everything?" Edward asked he helped me load everything onto the cart

"I think," I replied, tears slipping down my face. I was leaving today. I was going to use flo powder to get to the Weasley's and then take the train to Hogwarts. I was nervous about school, but more just already thinking about leaving Edward. I didn't think I could do it.

"You can make it," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered.

Charlie chose that moment to walk into the room. Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed.

"Are you kids ready?" He asked, eyeing all of my trunks. Even though I was only planning to go for two weeks, Hermione had been hopeful as she helped me pack. We had already gone back into the wizard world to get my supplies.

"Yep." I went over and hugged Charlie one last time. I had already said a tearful goodbye to the Cullen's. I had also spent a few last days with Angela. I grabbed the cart with all of my stuff on it and got ready to jump into the flames. Edward and Charlie both eyed it wearily.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" Edward asked again.

"Yep," I replied. I had already done it multiple times before.

Since I had already said good bye to both of them, I took a deep breath and jumped into the flames.

__________________________________

A/N: ok, so this was another pathetically short chapter not even worth reading, I know. I mostly just posted it so I could add an authors note. Volleyball is controling my life right now, so I dont know how long it will be until I update. I think the next time I can is Thursday.

Also, should the Cullens come to Hogwarts? Edward is (duh), and I'm thinking of a few others stopping by, but send a review telling me what you think.

For the record, my original plan was for her to go to Hogwarts in like chapter three, but obviously that did not end up happening. I promise I will update as soon as I can.


	10. Train ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

* * *

After I crawled away from the fire place I followed them outside to find Mrs. Weasley. She saw the tears sliding down my face and ran over to give me a hug before giving one to everyone else.

"Where's Dad and Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Oh. They're out doing some last minute shopping. We're meeting them at the station after you guys get your stuff." She snapped her fingers and suddenly there were three piles of luggage behind her.

She began walking over to a small car.

"Are you driving?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry exchanged a terrified look.

"Of course!" she replied. "How hard could it be?" Ron ran over to try to persuade her as Hermione lifted all of the luggage, including mine, into the air and into the trunk. I watched as it all magically fit in.

"Harry?" she yelled. "You'll have to carry her," Hermione said gesturing to a beautiful white owl.

Unsure of what to do I walked over to Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

"Would you like me to drive?" I suggested.

"Oh, would you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

After everything was loaded and everyone was in the car I stepped in. Mrs. Weasley gave me directions as we drove. I was surprised at how easily I had already forgotten that they weren't muggles. I guess compared to the Cullens, they were pretty normal. Just thinking about the Cullens sent a pang through my chest. There was no way I was going to make it through two weeks.

_______________________

A/N ok, so I am stopping it here. IF you have been following the story, you know that I just took down one and a hlaf chapters. I will be publishing them as a sequel. I am going to try to post it today, so be on the look out. I'm not sure what I'm going to name it so just check my profile if you want to read it.


End file.
